The Companion Trap
by CouldULiveLikeMe
Summary: The Doctor is forced to help one of his greatest enemies in exchange for the safety of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor, Sierra and Nigel clutched the console.

"What's happening!?" asked Nigel.

"Something is drawing the TARDIS off course!" the Time Lord shouted. He pressed buttons, trying to break free of whatever it was that had caught them. The TARDIS came to a stop.

"Where are we?" asked Sierra.

"I don't know," replied the Time Lord, "I suppose we'll have to take a look."

The Doctor pulled his hat out of his pocket and placed it on his head. He opened the door and they stepped out. The trio found themselves in a bustling city. A large group of scantily-clad men and women waltzed across the street. They were selling some sort of alcoholic beverage to anybody that stopped to enjoy the view.

"Why would anybody want to bring us here?" asked the Doctor, almost to himself.

A hooded figure emerged and placed a device on the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to move him away but both the man and the TARDIS disappeared in a cloud of energy.

"Doctor!" called Sierra, "How are we ever going to leave!?"

"Not to worry," replied the Time Lord, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He buzzed it at the area where the TARDIS had been, "I can trace the transmat signals. It's still somewhere on this planet."

"What if it's a trap?" asked Nigel.

"Then we spring it."

"I don't want you or Sierra to die."

"You have my word, we will be safe."

The Doctor walked over to the crowd of drink sellers. He asked if anybody knew where he could get some transport. A helpful lady pointed them to a store across the street with vehicles on the outside. The Doctor thanked her and rushed over to the store with his friends. After a quick conversation with the man in the store, the Doctor traded some credits for a hovercraft. His companions jumped inside and they were off.

The signal took them out of the city. Outside of the city was a wilderness. There were houses, shops and farms but there was a lot of distance between each one. The city must have been more of a tourist area. This was more representative of everyday life on this planet.

"Bit dead out here, isn't it?" asked Sierra, "I don't know how those shops can make any money."

"Not everything's about money," said the Doctor.

"It is if you want to put food on the table."

"Ah, yes…" The Doctor felt nervous.

The Doctor looked out of the side of the cockpit and saw a man in a fight with a strange insect-like creature. The creature wrapped sharp pincers around the man and threw him against the ground. The man staggered to get to his feet but the creature stepped on his shoulder and forced him back down. The creature lifted him up with its long arms.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Nigel.

"Best not to," replied the Time Lord, "We don't know what this is about. He could be in the wrong here."

The man pulled a small glass object from his pocket and dropped it on the creature. The glass split open on impact and a tremendous amount of fire consumed the creature.

The time travellers gawped at what they could see. The Doctor sped the hovercraft along, so as not to get involved in whatever the dispute was.

The hovercraft arrived at where the sonic screwdriver was leading them. There was a hut with no windows and a solid black iron door.

"You two wait here," said the Doctor, "It could be dangerous."

"It could be dangerous for you as well!" said Nigel, "I'm coming with you!"

"I'm not having any arguments, Nigel! You are staying here and that is my final word!" the Doctor waved his finger, punctuating his point. He stepped out, leaving his two companions behind.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Sierra.

"I don't know," replied Nigel.

The Doctor tried the door and found that it unlocked. He stepped inside and saw one of his most dangerous enemies. A shrivelled husk of a man, sustained by a travel machine that doubled as a life support. His eye sockets were completely empty, all his vision came from an electronic eye on his forehead - Davros.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're still alive!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I have always had a fondness for escape pods," replied Davros.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"There is a weapon on this planet. A weapon capable of destroying planets. As we speak, my Daleks are waging war with a group calling themselves the Elite Army for control of the weapon. I want you to ensure that I receive it instead of them."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't you will never see your precious TARDIS again."

"Not good enough. I'm afraid you'll have to try again."

Sierra and Nigel entered the room - escorted at gunpoint by the man who had taken the TARDIS. Around their necks was an explosive device.

"Sorry, Doctor," said Nigel.

"I had a feeling you would need more persuasion. If you do not give me the weapon, your young friends will die."

The Doctor felt ashamed. He should have taken his friends with him where he could have kept an eye on them. He should have seen this coming. This was all his fault. He shoved his hands into his pockets in frustration.

"Very well. You've made your point. Where can I find this weapon?"

"I have taken the liberty of creating a device that will help you." Davros handed a small transceiver to the Doctor. "It can track the radiation waves emanating from the weapon. Go now, unless you want to see your young friends blown to pieces."

The Doctor didn't waste time arguing. He activated the device Davros had given him. He got into the hovercraft and followed its signals.

"Keep it going!" ordered General Gerrard Edge.

His men fired their weapons on the Dalek eyestalk, causing it to explode. The Dalek spun around, trying to shoot targets without any vision. Edge ran towards the Dalek and fired into its grille, killing the mutant inside. His troops progressed beyond the Dalek, towards a cannon - the Pantron. He picked up the weapon. This would ensure that he was never defeated again.

A hovercraft pulled up and a man wearing a vintage suit stepped out. The Elite Army trained their weapons on the stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the middle of a war zone?" demanded Edge.

"I thought I would see how the war is coming along," replied the Time Lord.

"Well, it will be the last thing you ever see. I don't trust you. Men, take aim."

The Doctor dived towards the cannon and grabbed it. The Elite Army fired, trying to hit him. He sprinted back towards his hovercraft and turned the speed up to the largest. Bullets flew past his head, missing him.


End file.
